Lancelot Alfredine Dietrich
Lancelot is the master commander and leader of second generation of Eclipse . He is an ambitious, honorable and yet reserved man. His cold and rigid nature are actually, unlike what most expected, are the result of his unbelievable determination to change the world. Lancelot are known to be the master of Adamantium, capable to transform any metal into it. He later become an ally of Akasaki and his group in the season 3. Appearance Lancelot are fairly young man around 20's with average built. He have average short black hair and greyish blue eyes. He usually wear his commander outfit, consist a 2 jacket, one inside, with belt, and one long outside that connected with its other accesories. He also wear a light armor on each shoulder that connected with chain, and a plate chest armor. Lancelot always carry his trusted blade in his right side. Though, despite the fact that he always carrying it, it wasn't his sacred weapon. His sacred weapon is a lance of Adamantium. Despite his cold outer apearance, he actually a caring man that refuse the idea of war and unecessary bloodshed. He also later told Akasaki that power is needed to protect what important for them, revealing that he does protect something. Personality Lancelot are rigid and always serious, having less emotions in his words and mostly use logical answer to reply others. He deemed things unecessary or trivial as something unimportant, and only accept things with certain value that proven effective. This makes him to be a person that rarely initiate a small talk or leisure activities, unless really needed. Aside from his unaproachable images as ruthless leader of a dark organization, Lancelot are a man who care deeply for almost everything that are important, start from people's life, to the fate of the world. He reform Eclipse also because his unwavering determination to make a better world. Knowing much about the world, which is more dark than what people see, Lancelot are trying his best to erase all the chaos in the humanity, by bringing his iron-hand order. He is a man that could even throw himself into the darkness as long he could save the world, as long everything will be better. Lancelot have a honorable, knightly attitude that respect his opponent in battle. This attitude also affect his selfless decision and his way of changing Eclipse into what they are now. Despite this, Lancelot hate war and refuse to shed blood of the innocent unless really needed. He maybe could kill thousand of man without any hesitation, which are caused by his absent of naivety and total acknowledge on how cruel the world are. Deep inside, Lancelot still have many regret of every unecessary life that end by his hand, and his decision over the organization. Lancelot have great respect to Akasaki, not only because he able to defeat him, but also because he could fulfill his expectation. Lancelot even clearly said that he are passing his duty to save the world to some other hand, including Akasaki. Ability and Power Construction